In a Different World
by superattackpea
Summary: In a different world, everyone was different. Pokemon Trainer Molly Hooper prepares for the league. Now only if her team would stop bickering...one-shot. Trainer!Molly, Pokemon!Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Mycroft, Donovan, and Anderson.


I am working on Linked and Zoro's Logbook, but I've been recently obsessing over BBC's Sherlock and I was suddenly inspired to write this.

Yep, Pokemon/Sherlock. It shouldn't work, but it does. Sherlock is so crossover-able.

Don't earn Sherlock or Pokemon.

Read away, and review!

xxx

The sun shone down on the Indigo Plateau. It was a relatively clear day, with only a few fluffy white clouds hanging in the sky. Pidgey flew through the air, winging lazily on the breeze.

Below, trainers from all over the world lounged outside the building, waiting for the upcoming tournament to begin.

Among them, Pokemon Trainer Molly Hooper leaned back against a tree, surveying her team nervously.

Sherlock the Serperior lay curled in the grass, absently swishing his tail across the grass. His narrowed eyes swept the ranks of trainers, picking out worthy challenges.

Sherlock had been her first Pokemon. She'd picked him out from the Pokemon breeding center, which had seemed wise at the time. In retrospect, the Charmander would have been a much better choice.

Sherlock was perhaps the worst starter a trainer could ever have. He ignored orders and battled as he saw fit, he hissed at or ignored other Pokemon, he only fought worthy opponents, he could be hyperactive one day and morose the next…

But Sherlock was smart. Scarily smart, and strong. Molly was sure of that. They needed him. Sighing, she shifted her gaze.

Beside the coiled Serperior, John the Stoutland lay faithfully, relaxing in the warm glow of the sun. His pricked ears indicated, though, that he was ready to spring up at any moment.

Molly smiled fondly. John was the only Pokemon that Sherlock could stand. The rest were ignored at best, or outright insulted at worst. Sherlock had calmed down reasonably after she'd caught John and added him to the team, but he still retained his disdainful nature.

(Of course, Molly didn't know for sure that Sherlock's irritated hisses were insults, but it didn't take much brainpower to figure out that they certainly weren't friendly compliments.)

She really didn't know how John put up with Sherlock. Molly had started pairing them up for training and double battles after seeing that they actually got along quite well. It spiraled from there, reaching the point where sometimes Sherlock outright refused to battle or spar with any other partner.

Really, it was rather cute.

Lost in thought, Molly shook herself out of her reverie when a Mightyena walked up to her and butted her leg, growling in annoyance. She patted him on the head reassuringly. "Did Sherlock irritate you again? Come on, Greg, don't get so worked up. We need him, you know."

Greg huffed and trotted over to where Sally the Vespiquen and Anderson the Skuntank were waiting for him. The two looked to Greg as their unofficial leader, united by their dislike of Sherlock.

Well, with Greg it wasn't really dislike, more like grudging respect mixed with annoyance. But respect didn't keep Greg from snarling at Sherlock whenever the cocky Serperior got _too_ out of line.

But with Sally and Anderson, that was another story. They openly loathed Sherlock, Anderson especially. To top it all off, Sherlock often made it clear that the feeling was mutual.

Molly sighed. Sometimes she wondered how she beat all the gyms with a team that didn't get along.

"Is this going to work out, Mycroft?" She asked the Sceptile lazily dozing beside her. Mycroft ignored her. He was a tricky one. She was never sure what he was thinking or if he would obey her or not. But Molly knew that under the lazy exterior lay formidable strength and a fierce intelligence that rivaled Sherlock's. He would be a star battler if he actually listened.

"I don't know…" Molly muttered.

Then again, there was that one gym where she won that double battle by putting Sherlock and Mycroft together. The two Pokemon had competed tirelessly to outdo each other, which had ultimately won her the battle.

But how would they cope in a real tournament?

"Hey, are you entering this tournament?" Molly turned to see a brown-haired boy smiling at her. An enormous scarred Weavile stood by his side, beady eyes glinting as he watched her.

"Yes," Molly replied, nervously staring at the Weavile, who stared back. It leered, revealing a mouth full of crooked teeth.

The trainer grinned a reassuring smile. "I'm Jim! Don't worry, Sebastian won't hurt you," he added after seeing Molly's expression. "It looks like we're fellow competitors. I wish you best of luck in this tournament! Ah, Irene—" he turned towards a Liepard which had just strolled towards them, tail kinking over her back. "There you are! Don't wander off like that again."

Irene the Liepard purred and cast a glance at Sherlock, who had suddenly bolted straight up and was staring at her. He glared.

John sat up quickly and trotted over to stand by Sherlock, who looked rather stunned.

Irene smiled a catty grin and started towards Sherlock, but was stopped by John's warning growl.

"What're they doing?" Molly wondered out loud.

Jim smirked but said nothing. "Come on, Irene, don't make the little snakey angry."

Sherlock swung his head towards Jim and hissed, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh, I get it. I'll leave." Jim winked at Molly. "See you soon, Molly. I believe they're about to start the first few rounds."

"Oh!" Molly got up quickly and recalled her team into their Poke Balls. She didn't want to be late.

It was an hour later when she realized that even though Jim had called her Molly, she'd never told him her name.

xxx

I'm not sure why I made Donovan a Vespiquen. I always imagined her as kinda bossy….queen bee complex? No idea. It was random, really.

As for Anderson and Lestrade, I wanted to make Lestrade something gray…

And Anderson totally deserves it. A Skuntank is too nice for him.

Irene, Sebastian, Sherlock, and John came easily. Since Mycroft is Sherlock's brother, I wanted to make him something similar to Serperior. Grass-type lizard. Sceptile fit.

As for Molly, I really don't know what possessed me to make her the trainer. Random inspiration, I guess.

And that's it for the author's note. Review please!


End file.
